


囚（2）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（2）

站在Thor面前的Loki兴奋的像个拿到五彩缤纷糖果的孩子，他扬起手中Thor甚至能叫出名字的器具，那个向来只在碟片里看过某些男男女女使用过的东西。  
然而Thor的注意力却被Loki反复舔抵一片水色的唇瓣所吸引，他觉得更渴了，连自己的唇瓣都像是证实这个口渴的想法一般变得干燥起皮，而身下某个被红酒浸湿描绘出形状逐渐变热的东西甚至在紧绷的牛仔裤里不安分。  
Loki没有忽略Thor任何一个细微的动作，尤其是蜜色优美的腹肌因为房间里特殊的气味而上下起伏鼓动的美景。  
对于Loki来说，他相比于大多数的人都要冷感，长时间的浸泡在这些可以带给一部分人类满足癖好的器具屋子里让他对麝香的味道已然熟悉并且不受影响，而经过他手调教的那些S或者是M都没有让他如此兴奋过。  
Loki是这红色帝国的王，用尽所有的力量不择手段放弃一切而站在顶端，他的力量比起面前这个像是浸泡过阳光的金发男人是如此的脆弱，尤其不会有站在那就让人羡慕的想要靠近的天赋，Loki便是被这样所吸引的。  
如果说Loki是生来就站立于黑暗的一边，那么Thor便是生来就站立于光明的那一边。  
他急不可耐的想要Thor的那份阳光也染上黑暗的气息。  
Loki甚至觉得自己太久没有享受过的身体也在微微的颤立发热，他拉扯开系得一丝不苟的领带，露出一片洁白精致的锁骨。  
   
黑色跑车扬起的漫天风沙让向来喜欢干净的Loki嫌弃至极，他甚至拉过身旁的仆人用庞大的身躯挡在他的身前，直到看到了从跑车里露出的金发脑袋以及那双让人见之不忘蓝宝石一般的眼眸，在这黑夜在这仅有的灯光照耀下熠熠生辉。  
从那个时候开始，Loki不再只是来到地下车场为他的高级客户们寻找猎物，他看上了一个宛如神祇的猎物，并将心里那一份奇怪的悸动归结于终于找到一个稀世珍品的冲动。  
   
此时此刻，Loki珍视的猎物正在他手中按摩棒的触碰下浑身颤立发抖，那双湖蓝色的眼眸透露出凶光，像是随时要挣脱手铐向Loki扑来，而Loki喜爱极了Thor这样的雄狮被困住的模样，甚至连Thor被蹭破的手腕都能引起他的兴奋，Loki更用力的舔抵上唇，他根本意识不到这在Thor的眼里意味着什么。  
Shit！  
Thor低沉嘶哑的嗓音难耐的压抑不住发出嘶吼声，那如同男人性器尺寸巨大的按摩棒被Loki捏住末端正绕着他越来越硬挺将要挤出裤沿的男根打转，按摩棒磨蹭的电流声刺激着Thor每一根神经，他最后一次欢愉是在还没有帮助那个人之前，而这几个月他忙于应对各种各样的事情早就没了那份心思。  
然而，Loki微微弯曲的腰肢，领口敞开而一览无余的美景简直让Thor憋红了眼，他可不管面前的是个什么人，男人还是女人，他只想上前拥抱Loki，亲吻Loki那总是自己安慰舔出水色的唇，想要把Loki偶尔伸出的粉色舌尖包裹在自己的唇舌间，交换蜜糖味彼此的味道，他还想一把扯开Loki质地精良的西装品尝那一片洁白的锁骨，用自己的唇舌包裹住那若隐若现的粉色乳尖。  
嗷！  
Thor控制不住大脑里的妄想，按摩棒给他带来的从最初的羞耻到酥酥麻麻的胀痛，他甚至幻想着那是Loki皮质手套下修长的手指握住他的男根。  
白浊的液体浸湿了Thor的牛仔裤，他左右摇摆着臀部妄图不用手的情况下脱掉那碍事的衣裤。  
   
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Loki发出急促的笑声，盯着Thor鼻尖留下的两行血水，这是他第一次调教的时候看到这个人流出鼻血。  
等等？Loki顺着Thor的目光往自己的身上看，Thor如狼似虎的目光正盯着他领口敞开的那块。  
Damm！  
把我当性幻想的对象了？！  
Loki怒不可遏修长的腿微抬狠狠的踢向面前的座椅，Thor连带着椅子一起跌落在地板上，头被撞在冰冷的水泥地上，痛的眼前直冒金光，所有因麝香和Loki带来的性冲动消散的一干二净，他现在只想挣脱开束缚好好的揍面前这个优雅的男人一顿，管他什么投资不投资的。  
Thor他只知道，他很愤怒，愤怒Loki近乎羞辱他的所作所为以及愤怒自己竟对这一切有反应有期待。  
   
“喂，我知道了，跟他说，今天有一个新的物品，对，在VIP包房里等着，我让人把他送过去，放心，尺寸够大，保证他满意。”  
Loki恢复平日里的冷漠，他用余光看了眼头撞在地板上似乎也没有什么大碍的Thor，顺便沿着Thor裸露的胸膛往下看了看，他可没撒谎啊，这尺寸确实够大。  
不过第一天就让Thor去面对客人，他的调教也还没有开始，真的好吗？  
不行！不管了！就这样了！  
Loki挂掉电话背对着Thor，如果他没有看错的话，自己那高定西装裤下有个东西也正在慢慢挺立，如果不是Thor过于冒犯的眼神他怕是就要打破自己的规矩而走上前释放Thor那个让他有些心猿意马的硕大物体了。  
   
“你现在也可以离开这，不过U盘里的影片将会成为你的车队乃至整个地下车手圈的笑话。”  
Loki坐在皮质的转椅上双手交叉撑着精致的下巴，他看向Thor的眼光早已从兴奋激动厌恶到讥讽，面前的金发大个低垂着头双手还被手铐铐住，身旁两个和Thor一般壮硕的男人压着他让他无法动弹。  
Thor在心里笑骂自己愚蠢，从他进来这座大楼的那一瞬间就应该知道一切都将无法脱身了，还想着什么以后拿到这笔钱成为冠军可以洗脱过往吗？  
根本就是不存在的，这座纸醉金迷的城市比他想的要复杂太多，他这样一个冲动不考虑后果的愣头小子终是要被这座城所吞没。  
“我去！但是只要我能赚到钱，所有的影像都不可以流出去！”  
Loki耸肩不置可否，他并没有想把Thor被他调教的视频放给任何人看，虽然Thor会成为他手中独一无二的商品，可他也不知为何自私的想要保存独属于他们两人的记忆，  
   
“中年男人，48岁，体面的生意人，喜欢做M。”  
Loki让手下就压着帽衫被撕开身下被液体浸湿的Thor往客人的VIP包房而去，他想Thor这个样子客人会更满意的，尤其是那低垂着头披散的掉落在额前的金色碎发。  
男人？  
Thor在听到这个词后疯狂的挣扎，他没有想到事情会是这样的，他承认自己稍微有些自恋，自认为女人们会喜欢他这样的男人，所以Loki看中了他，带他来做贵妇们的生意。  
难道不是这样的，如果要他上一个如Loki一般俊美的男人也就罢了，48岁的中年男子？这是要他一辈子都活在梦魇里吗？  
可是，没有更好的办法了，他的车队他的好友，他挚爱的赛车梦...  
“你放心，你会在上面，如何操弄的客人舒服就看你的本事了，用行动告诉我你值多少钱。”  
Loki扬起唇瓣露出一个得意的笑容，他很喜欢Thor因听到男人这个词而挣扎的模样，然而湖蓝色眼眸回眸时看向Loki那悲凉的神色却让Loki一怔。  
   
那是个闷热的阴天，天空中乌云密布却迟迟不见落雨，Thor的衣领早就被一群无脑向他袭来的男人拉扯的大开，他的眉眼被匕首一样尖利的东西划破，那颗低垂着的头让站在不远处的Loki心口一滞。  
Loki看到了，Thor抬起眼眸看向站在身前曾是朋友的车手躲在一群衣冠楚楚人们身后指责一切是他做的时候Thor露出的悲凉神色。  
愚蠢的善良，Loki忍不住在心中讥讽，可他就是不知道为什么会在看到Thor那眼神之后迟迟不能移动脚步。  
   
Loki烦闷的扯开好不容易又系好的领带，干脆大手一扬将领带扔到不远处，他打开了电脑里的监控，VIP房间的录像是他未来若被人针对最后保命的手段，在成为Boss之前他吃过很多苦，一点也不比Thor的少。  
监控里是中年男人在看到Thor之后虔诚的欣赏，Loki甚至能透过高清的帧数看到中年男人那满身的肥肉因激动而颤动的模样。  
呃，真是令人作呕。  
Loki又解开了衣领最上的一颗纽扣，他看到Thor拿过中年男人递上的皮鞭踌躇无措，他果然不应该这么快就把Thor送上“战场”。  
站起身来左右走动，Loki从没有这么焦虑过，他甚至按捺不住自己的手想要呼叫手下把人带出来。  
你在做什么？  
Loki恨不得敲醒自己这颗向来聪明的脑袋，怎么可以为了一个奇怪的感觉而耽误生意？  
直到...  
“啊...痛...啊...没...没事...你可以再大力一点...”中年男人粗哑着声音，身后的臀瓣被Thor并没能控制的力道打的一片通红，而却在回头看到Thor之后又求更大力一点。  
Loki没有忽略，Thor拿着皮鞭紧皱眉头严肃又迷人的模样，还有那被中年男人拉扯间跳出来的男根，尺寸大的惊人，前端还有着早前磨蹭出的浊液。  
Loki喉结难耐的滚动，觉得自己需要喝水解渴，手掌却混乱的撞翻了水杯，清水全部洒落在电脑上。  
Damm！  
电脑最后出现的一幕是中年男人拉着Thor的手撒娇一般的叫Thor进入他，而Thor湖蓝色的眼眸没有焦点的四处张望。  
   
“对，马上把他带出来！根本就不会服务客人，对，把我们最好的S送进去，并表示抱歉。”  
挂断了电话，Loki都没有发现自己下意识的长舒一口气，他颓然的坐在沙发上，天知道他刚在在看监控时幻想的画面。  
如果调教继续的话，他将会释放出Thor尺寸过于惊人的男根，然后脱去自己的手套感受那青筋暴怒在他手中炙热的快感，接着扯开自己的衣服，让Thor干燥起皮的唇瓣划过他的锁骨甚至是亲吻着他已然悄悄挺立的乳尖，不够还要更多，比如他将紧绷着臀瓣的西装裤磨蹭在Thor的那块炙热的地方，挑起Thor所有的敏感，让Thor的鼻血只会为他而流。  
不！  
Loki的手搭上自己的前端，他在幻想中慢慢沉陷，那双湖蓝色的眼眸只会有他一个人的倒影，而那金色的发只会被他修长的指尖嵌入，在他的胸前摇摆着吸允着他的身体。  
不是的！我只是想好好教他怎么做一个合格的从业者！  
Loki在心里一遍又一遍的提醒自己，可手下的动作却越来越快了。  
   
——TBC——


End file.
